Best Friends Often Make The Best Lovers
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Olivia, Fin And John work out a relationship.


AN: This is the same story as before, just reposted, hopefully without errors this time.

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters...they belong to Dick Wolf...Im just playing for a little while.

Best Friends Often Make The Best Lovers

Olivia was exhausted and yet she couldn't sleep. It seemed to avoid her like the plague. Part of the problem was that Olivia was lonely. She knew that Elliot was at home happily holding his wife and that Fin and John were probably ensconced on their couch relaxing. Olivia paced back and forth in her bedroom. She was so restless that she had cleaned her entire apartment when she got home from work. She glanced at the clock. It was only 8:30. Olivia went back to pacing before finally giving in and picking up her cell phone. She dialed John's number without thinking. Despite the fact that she and Elliot were partners, Olivia was actually closer to Fin and John. She was one of the few people who knew about their relationship. The phone rang only once before John answered it.

"What's up Liv?" John asked when he answered the phone.

"I just wanted someone to talk to. I'm alone and this last case rattled me." Olivia answered.

"You can come hang with me and Fin tonight. We aren't doing anything. I'm attempting to read the paper and Fin is watching a basketball game." John issued and invitation.

"I don't want to intrude on your night with Fin." Olivia said.

"Hand me the phone." Came the muffled voice of Fin in the background.

"Liv just get your ass over here and bring whatever you need to get ready in the morning because you're staying with us tonight." Fin ordered.

"Yes sir. I'll be there in 30." Olivia answered.

"Good." Was her only reply before Fin hung up. Olivia grabbed a change of clothes and her make-up bag along with her badge, gun, cuffs and coat before locking the door to her apartment and hailing a cab to head over to John and Fin's place.

"Well at least you got her over here quicker than I could have. She was reluctant to intrude upon our evening. I worry about her." John said when Fin handed him his phone.

"I know. I worry about her too. She doesn't have any family. She never dates or goes out. All she does is work and I admit we all work too much, but she doesn't have a diversion." Fin replied. They remained silent until Olivia arrived half an hour later.

When Olivia got there, her resolve faltered a little. She went up to their floor and to their apartment. As she walked down the hall she noticed an older lady watching her through her door, which was cracked open. Olivia figured the woman knew Fin and John were gay and was curious to see a woman coming to visit them. The old lady obviously didn't approve. Olivia knocked on the door.

John got up and answered it already knowing it was Olivia. He opened the door and pulled her in to a hug and kissed her cheek. Their nosy neighbor was spying again. John waved at her as he hugged Olivia and ushered her into the apartment. John took her coat, hung it up and took her small back pack into the bedroom and tossed it on the bed.

"Hey Fin, how's it going?" Olivia asked, a little uncomfortable. Fin stood up and pulled her into a hug before reclaiming his seat on the couch and pulling her down next to him. Fin draped an arm around her shoulders and Olivia rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not bad. The Knicks are kicking ass. They have 15 points on the Lakers." Fin answered. John came back a few minutes later, from the kitchen, with beers for the three of them. He took the other side of Olivia and rested an arm on the back of the couch behind her head and Fin's arm. They staid that way until the game was over. Olivia was partially asleep so Fin picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. When Fin set her down on the bed, she finally woke up the rest of the way. She fished her pajamas out of her bag and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out both Fin and John had changed. That simply meant they stripped down to their boxers. John wore an undershirt because he didn't like being cold. Olivia figured she would just crash on the couch and when she went to do just that, Fin picked her up and deposited Olivia back in the bed. With her in the middle, the guys each took a side and curled themselves around her. Olivia rolled so she could lean back against Fin and pull John close enough to throw a leg over him. They slept that way the entire night.

John was the first one to wake up the next morning. He was loathe to move, one because he was so comfortable, two because Olivia looked so peaceful with a small smile gracing her lips, and three because he didn't want to wake up his lover either. As it was Olivia knew exactly when John woke up and began watching her and Fin. Thus her smile. John noticed when her smile grew larger and guessed she was awake. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose. When he did this, Olivia opened her eyes to see John's smiling green ones looking back at her.

"Good morning John." Olivia said quietly so she wouldn't wake up Fin.

"Morning Liv." John replied just as quietly.

" What are you two whispering about?" Fin asked as he sat up and rested his chin on Olivia's shoulder.

"We were whispering so we wouldn't wake you up Oda. I forgot that you were a very light sleeper." John replied. Fin just rolled his eyes and kissed Olivia's shoulder and then her cheek.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked. John looked over at the clock.

"Its 6:45. Don't worry we have plenty of time. We don't have to be at work until 8." He replied.

"Good then I can go back to sleep for a while." Olivia said as she rolled, half pulling Fin over her like a blanket, and half rolling onto John. John just smiled and Fin leaned over to kiss John before snuggling back down into Olivia's back. John snuggled into her front and they went back to sleep for another 15 minutes.

Olivia got up first because she had to go to the bathroom. She also made a detour through the kitchen to start coffee. When she went back to the bedroom so she could grab her clothes and take a shower, she found Fin awake, but John wasn't. He was wrapped around Fin like he was the only life line in the world. Fin winked at her and Olivia continued on her way to the bathroom. When she got out of the shower 5 minutes later John was awake as well. He and Fin shared a shower and got dressed. Olivia raided their fridge for breakfast. She poured coffee for John and Fin when they came to the kitchen. In return Olivia got a kiss on the cheek from each one.

When they walked into the kitchen, Fin was struck by the almost domestic scene before them. Olivia made coffee and eggs and here they were kissing her on the cheek like they would their mothers. Olivia was definitely not their mother. At that particular moment he wanted to take her back to bed along with John so he could make love to both of them. John saw the look in his eyes and agreed with a silent nod. Olivia was oblivious to the exchange and after breakfast they headed off to work together,

The morning seemed to pass rather slowly since they didn't have any new cases. Fin slipped out around 12 and got take out for himself, John and Olivia. Elliot was off running an errand or something. John occupied the table in the lounge so they would have a place to eat and Olivia went to get something to drink. Fin came back with Chinese food and chopsticks just before Olivia came back with their drinks.

"Thanks Fin." She said as she passed him a Coke and got a box of sweet n' sour chicken with noodles in return. Once lunch was passed around they dug in. Cragen joined them a few minutes later along with Alex Cabot.

"Hey Alex how's it going?" John asked as she sat down next to Olivia with Cragen on her other side.

"Not bad John. How are things with you?" Alex replied.

"Good." John answered. Conversation was lively after that although the Captain staid silent for the most part. Once lunch was over they all headed back to work but not before Elliot poked his head into the break room.

"Hey I was wondering if we got the day off and somebody forgot to call me. The office is damn near deserted." Elliot said.

"No we were just grabbing a quick lunch while New York wasn't looking." Alex quipped before heading out. "See you guys later."

"Well back to the ball and chain." Said John as he collected their empty boxes.

"Yeah really." Elliot said as he went back to his desk.

"Is it me or is he getting stranger everyday?" Cragen asked before he also went back to his office.

"The Captain's right. He has been acting really strange lately. Why don't you talk to him Liv?" suggested Fin.

"He is your partner." Agreed John.

"I guess I'll have to." Olivia said thoughtfully as she went back to her desk. The rest of the day seemed to pass even more slowly but Olivia didn't get a chance to talk to Elliot until shift was almost over. She took a quick break to grab some coffee.

"Hey Elliot. How are things with you? You feeling ok?" Olivia asked looking at him pointedly.

"I'm doing great. I feel wonderful. Why?" Elliot asked.

"No reason. I was just checking up on you." Olivia replied. Elliot just shrugged and went back to his desk.

"So is he ok?" Cragen asked when he and John walked by a few minutes later.

"Yeah. He says he's great. He didn't say why, just that he's great." Olivia answered slightly puzzled by her partner's behavior. "So you guys want a free dinner? I'm cooking."

"Sure. I'd love too. Anything for a free meal." John answered.

"Good. Go ask Fin if he wants to come. What about you Captain?" Olivia asked Cragen.

"I'll take a rain check. I already have a dinner date tonight, but thanks anyway." Cragen answered.

"It's a deal. Have a good evening." Olivia went to her desk and gathered up all her stuff before clocking out. She waved to Fin and John on her way out. Olivia hailed a cab and headed to the grocery store to get the ingredients for dinner. She hoped that she would have time to get everything ready before the guys got there. Running up the stairs to her apartment Olivia quickly unlocked the door and went to the kitchen so she could put down the groceries, and then go shed her coat and the rest of the gear she carried to work with her. She turned on some music before she went back to the kitchen to start dinner. Olivia started sauce for spaghetti and then began making bread. Once the bread was done she left it to rise while she finished adding the spices to the sauce. Olivia had just put the bread in the oven when the guys got there.

"Hey guys come on in. Make your selves at home. Dinner will be ready in a little while." Olivia called out when John knocked on the door and walked right in.

"Hey Liv. You're a cop. Don't you lock your doors?" Fin asked.

"Yeah but I knew it was you." Olivia countered. Fin gave her a lopsided grin before grabbing a chair and turning it around and sitting in it backwards so he could watch her. John actually sat in his chair the correct way, but was also watching Olivia. When the bread was three quarters done she started the noodles. When the noodles and bread were done, she turned to see to very similar yet odd expressions on the faces of John and Fin.

"What?" Olivia asked. The question seemed to snap them out of wherever their minds had wandered into.

"Nothing, just mesmerized by you cooking skills" John said as he stood up. "Where so you keep your plates?"

"The cabinet behind you." Olivia answered. John set the table and she handed a knife to Fin so he could cut the bread into slices. Then she strained the noodles and poured them into a bowl and went to take the sauce off the burner so it could be poured into a bowl as well. John set the noodles on the table and held the pot for Olivia while she held the bowl for the sauce. Since Fin had cut the bread, he got up and retrieved butter and parmesan cheese from the fridge. They all sat down to eat happily. Dinner was a success as it usually was with Olivia and the conversation was relaxed.

"Damn girl. If I had known you were such a good cook, I would have tried to bribe you into doing it sooner." Fin said when he finished eating.

"Yeah well, I try. Thank you." Olivia answered. Fin collected the dishes and rinsed them before John put them in the dishwasher.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Olivia said when she was allowed back into her kitchen.

"Yes we did." Fin said. "Come on. There's a really good movie one tonight."

"What movie?" Olivia asked.

"The one we brought." John answered as he pulled 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' out of his coat pocket. Olivia laughed.

"I haven't seen that movie in so long. It's hilarious." She said. This time Olivia used John's lap as a pillow and propped her feet up in Fin's.

"How is it we end up in these positions? You lying on me and Fin, the three of us wrapped around each other." John asked. Olivia just sat shrugged and kissed John on the chin before turning back to the movie. Fin was completely engrossed and didn't even look up.

It was nearly 11 when the movie was over. Both guys were still awake and Fin prodded Olivia's feet.

"Yes Fin?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"Move your feet. Some of us would like to sleep but not in this position." Fin said.

"Alright I'm up" Olivia said as she stood up and stretched. "You guys want to crash here tonight?"

"You don't mind?" Fin asked. Olivia cocked an eyebrow at them. "I'll take that as a no and not to ask stupid questions."

"Exactly, let's go to bed." Olivia stated as she started off down the hall pulling her sweater off as she went. John and Fin followed.

Olivia had shed her jeans and was digging through a drawer for shorts when John and Fin caught up with her. She pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on before disappearing into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. John and Fin stripped down to their boxers and went to do the same when Olivia came out. Olivia claimed one side of her bed but was pushed to the middle of the bed again when the guys came out of the bathroom.

"What don't you two like to sleep next to each other?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but we like it better when you're the cream filling in out Oreo." Fin replied. Olivia just smiled and snuggled down into the covers between the two men. Again they slept in a tangled heap. Olivia woke up at about 2 that morning to hands tracing circles on her stomach and back. She heard whispering as well.

"I love her too Fin. How can I not? Every time I look at her I get the same fluttering in my stomach as when I look at you. She's so beautiful and has that almost vulnerable look that makes you want to shelter her and yet she is so strong." John said.

"I know. I look at her and like when I look at you, my heart skips a beat. She's so strong and compassionate at the same time. She can be such a hard ass and then turn around and be so gentle. You're right. How can anyone not love her?" Fin replied.

"Our angel Olivia." John said with a grin.

"Well if I had known you boys felt that way, I would have made dinner for you sooner." Olivia said quietly. Both hands stopped moving and then started again.

"Yes, well now that you know how we feel, how do you feel about us?" Fin asked almost sheepish.

"I love you both so much. I don't like being away from either one of you at night. You guys are my best friends and the only family I have. I don't think I can be without you both." Olivia answered truthfully. John kissed Olivia's lips and Fin kissed her neck and down her shoulder. Then John and Fin kissed each other. The few clothes that they were wearing soon disappeared. To Olivia hands seems to be everywhere. She attempted to keep up with both men but couldn't and they wouldn't let her. Both John and Fin made love to Olivia and each other. That night none of them got much sleep.

The next morning the three of them rolled out of bed at 7 to get a shower. They all managed to squeeze into Olivia's shower, so they wouldn't be late. Unfortunately their shower lasted longer than if they had taken separate ones. They grabbed coffee on the way to work as well as breakfast for the office. Luckily the were only a few minutes late unfortunately Cragen noticed that the three came in together and questioned it.

"What's with you guys? Does Benson throw a good party or something?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, we had a little too much to drink last night so we crashed at Liv's. Needless to say we all have slight hangovers and massive headaches, Captain." Answered Fin. Cragen glanced at John, whose face was impassive and Olivia who looked tired and slightly annoyed. Cragen didn't think that booze gave them that look. They had a glow that was not caused by alcohol. Cragen shrugged and went back to his office. Elliot knew better than to question Olivia when she had that look so he went back to working. Later that morning they got a call for a rape/homicide in the Bonaventure Hotel. All four were sent to investigate. It wasn't a difficult case to close.

"You mean to tell me the guy who did it called it in and then hid in the closet until you got there."

"Yeah. He confessed. Even showed us the bite mark he got when he tried to force her to suck him off." Olivia commented as she tossed the file on her desk.

"There are some sick people roaming this world. Hopefully all of them are as forthcoming." Elliot said as he joined the group. "Now we need to fill out the paper work and finish whatever was left over from yesterday."

"Thanks for the reminder Elliot." John joked, "paperwork is all we've done for the last week. Hey that sounds like the last weeks of each of my marriages." Fin raised an eyebrow, Olivia smiled, Elliot laughed and Cragen just shook his head. He didn't seem to think it was funny.

"Get to work people." Was all he said before disappearing into his office. The rest of the day went slowly.

That night John and Fin went to their apartment and Olivia went to hers. She couldn't sleep but didn't want to call Fin and John for fear of sounding clingy or needy. Olivia had gotten used to sleeping between the guys. What she didn't know was that John and Fin were having the same problem, except they decided to get up and go to Olivia's apartment. It was nearing 12 when they got there and Olivia was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when they knocked.

"We couldn't sleep without you." John said when Olivia hugged them both.

"Yeah well, I was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling because I couldn't sleep without you guys either." Olivia answered.

"Let's go to bed then. I know we are all tired. Thank god that we don't have to work tomorrow." Fin said ushering them back to Olivia's bedroom. Once all three of them were in bed, sleep seemed to come almost immediately. Olivia's last thought before she drifted off was that they should look for a bigger apartment.


End file.
